A traditional liquid crystal display panel typically includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In order to support and protect the liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, typically a plurality of pillar spacers can be arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The pillar spacers include primary pillar spacers and secondary pillar spacers, where the height of the primary pillar spacers is larger than the height of the secondary pillar spacers. One ends of the primary pillar spacers and the secondary pillar spacers are formed on the side of the color filter substrate proximate to the array substrate. When there is no external force being applied, the primary pillar spacers contact the array substrate. The primary pillar spacers may contact with the array substrate anywhere in a non-transparent area in a display area of the array substrate.
As the touch function is integrated in the liquid crystal display panel, a common electrode arranged on the array substrate is generally divided into a plurality of sub-common electrodes to thereby position a touch location. Since the surface of the array substrate corresponding to the sub-common electrodes and the surface of the array substrate corresponding to an area between two adjacent sub-common electrodes on the array substrate are different in height, if there are some primary pillar spacer arranged on the surface of the array substrate corresponding to the sub-common electrodes, and some primary pillar spacer arranged on the surface of the array substrate corresponding to the area between the adjacent sub-common electrodes, then the liquid crystal layer will be made so non-uniform in thickness that the transmissivity of liquid crystals will vary, thus resulting in rippling of a displayed image.